


you're perfect in an imperfect way (or is it the other way around?)

by cherryb6mb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clumsy Baekhyun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, sehun is whipped, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryb6mb/pseuds/cherryb6mb
Summary: i think, out of all your little slip-ups, this has to be my favorite one.





	you're perfect in an imperfect way (or is it the other way around?)

baekhyun had once dropped the milk carton while making the pair breakfast.

"sehun?" he had called from the kitchen, voice leaking with guilt. "i spilled the milk. half of it's gone. i'm really sorry."

the smaller had been found hunched over the mess, lips curled downwards as he made quick work of soaking up the milk with paper towels. sehun had heaved a sigh before he knelt down beside baekhyun, assisting in the clean-up.

sehun couldn't explain why the corners of his lips had repeatedly twitched upwards, to the point where he had to bite down on his lip to keep from smiling.

 

baekhyun had once broke a picture frame that had been perched on sehun's desk while sehun was at work.

"sehun?" he had mumbled into the phone. "i broke the frame for one of our childhood pictures. i was trying to clean your desk, and i knocked it over. i'm really sorry."

sehun had reassured his roommate before sharing his plan to stop by michael's for a new frame. baekhyun, with determination, vowed to protect the photo until it had a new frame to rest in.

sehun couldn't explain why his heart had begun to race, or why he was beaming down at his paperwork.

 

baekhyun had once forgotten to get more eggs for the pair to bake cookies with.

"sehun?" he had whimpered, head lowered as he kept his back turned from sehun. "i forgot the eggs, so we can't make cookies. i'm really sorry."

ingredients had been returned to their previous places, baekhyun's shoulders hunched over in disappointment. sehun had offered to make a trip to the local convenience store, and the elder had halted in his actions. 

sehun couldn't explain why he was buying eggs past midnight, even if he really hated leaving his shared apartment after dark.

 

baekhyun accidentally tells sehun that he loves him today.

"baekhyun?" sehun speaks gently through the door. "please come out. you didn't give me the chance to speak, silly."

when the door opens to reveal baekhyun, cheeks red and damp, sehun pulls the smaller into his arms. baekhyun mumbles about making countless mistakes and 'becoming nothing but a burden,' sprinkling the front of sehun's shirt with fresh tears. sehun whispers 'i love you' over and over until he can hear labored breathing no longer.

it's then sehun says, "i think, out of all your little slip-ups, this has to be my favorite one." he can feel baekhyun's lips form a soft smile against his chest.

sehun can explain why he feels breathless.


End file.
